Love in the Hot Springs
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Some peaceful alone time in a hot spring turns out to be more than Escargoon bargained for. Dedede/Escargoon. AU, drabble. Gift for Berry's Ambitions.


**...**

**Love in the Hot Springs**

**...**

With eyes lightly shut, Escargoon sighed, lowering himself deeper into the warm water, still keeping his head above the surface. His mind, for once, was calm and quiet, silence completely allowing him to have some clarity of just how crazy his life was, how crazy everyone around him was, and more importantly—how rarely often he was able to actually bathe in a hot spring. Instead of burying himself in his books like he normally loved to do during "alone" time, he knew his racing mind wouldn't be able to handle so much information after yet another hectic-failed-attempt-at-getting-rid-of-Kirby plot that, of course, went wrong, and ended in the same way it always did—with himself and King Dedede paying some sort of consequence that fate always had in store for them. He couldn't even remember the exact details of the recent mishap, and he had no intentions of remembering. It would only create more chaos in his head, which was one thing he didn't need at the moment.

The snail sighed deeper, feeling the warm water soak into his skin. He forced his mind to rid itself of all thoughts regarding the past week (and his life in the castle in general), and soon enough a tide of calm flooded through him. And as fate planned, in that exact moment, another being appeared from behind. Lost deep in his own personal silence, Escargoon didn't catch the faint sound of clothing hitting the floor, nor did he hear the sound of another, much heavier being stepping into the steaming water, taking a seat right beside him. He did, however, notice the sudden intrusion of personal space when two large arms wrapped around him.

Escargoon's eyes snapped open immediately, a startled scream escaping his throat as he was roughly pulled against the person who grabbed him. The scream was cut short by a pair of lips that crashed against his own, and Escargoon could only stare at King Dedede with shock. With his eyes shut tightly, the penguin slipped his tongue into Escargoon's mouth. The snail let out a small, muffled squeak at the abrupt action, his already racing heart beating even quicker than before, so loudly in fact that he could almost hear it. However, it didn't take long before Escargoon melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut, hands coming up and gently pressing against Dedede's bare chest.

Dedede finally pulled away, an amused look painted on his face. "Boy, your heart is racin' faster than a jack rabbit!" A smug smirk appeared. "Did I have _that_ much of an effect on ya?"

Escargoon's heart still thudded painfully in his chest from the previous scare. He tried to catch his breath, clutching his chest in hopes of slowing down his abnormally fast heart beat. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Though he didn't admit the other reason why his heart was racing, the crimson tinted on his cheeks only proved Dedede's suspicions. "Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Dedede pretended to sound innocent, as though he had done nothing wrong. "Maybe I just _love_ hearin' ya scream..."

"You could always try a different approach to that, sire," Escargoon offered in an aggravated tone. The king moved in for another kiss, but the snail quickly moved back. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Dedede scowled, annoyed. "Whattya mean this ain't a good idea?"

"Well... you know..." Escargoon bit his lip. "...What if someone comes in while we..." The blush that hadn't even left his cheeks from before quickly deepened. He couldn't even bring himself to say what Dedede intended to have happen between them.

The penguin only smirked in response, pulling Escargoon onto his lap once again. "Oh, come on, Escargoon—that ain't nothing to be afraid of!" He slowly brought his lips to the snail's neck.

A shudder passed through Escargoon from the gesture. "T-This isn't exactly a p-private establishment, you know..." he murmured between shaky pants.

"Trust me..." Dedede said between kisses, gradually moving up his assistant's neck and jaw line. "Ain't nobody gonna be botherin' us anytime soon..."

* * *

**A/N: Just a small, quick drabble I thought of while taking a shower. My dirtier ideas come alive while showering, for whatever reason. XD This was definitely more suggestive and had more dialogue than my last (and first) Kirby fanfic. But hey—that means I'm getting the hang of this fandom already! I'm getting a feel for it, you know? :)**

**Yeah, in this pairing, I could totally see Dedede being the aggressor/naughty one. XD This idea was also born by what he said to Escargoon in the Japanese dub of "Shell Shocked". According to the English subtitles on one of the YouTube uploads of "Shell Shocked", at the end Dedede said something along the lines of, "The two of us are going to play at the hot springs!" So... hence another reason why this idea was born. XD Only this fanfic takes place if they _were_ together, meaning it's AU.**

**So... Yeah. I had a lot of fun writing this, as you can tell. x3 Please review if you liked this!**

**P.****S. Carling, I'm ****still waiting on you to give me an idea on what you'd like for me to write for you, but either way, this is dedicated to you. 3 Love ya, ****si****s! *hugs*****  
**


End file.
